


Closure

by KJthePunkAssBookJockey



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJthePunkAssBookJockey/pseuds/KJthePunkAssBookJockey
Summary: How would the barbecue scene have gone if David and Patrick had discussed their past relationships that night at Stevie's place?





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written and the first thing I've written in a long time. Sorry if it is horrible.

As Patrick sat down with the plate of sliders, he exchanged smiles with David. Stevie came round the table exclaiming how hungry she was so Patrick made sure to offer every person other than Stevie the plate of sliders first. As Johnny finished the toast to relationships both old and new, Alexis came around the corner with the last person Patrick expected to see in Schitt’s Creek, Rachel.

She had been texting him over the last few months. Patrick was glad that he and David had the conversation about past relationships the night they spent at Stevie’s. David could normally sense when Rachel had tried to reach out to Patrick and would let Patrick stew for a few minutes about how Rachel should respect his need to move on and not constantly text him. David would then walk over to Patrick, remove the phone from his hand, and distract him. Sometimes by kissing him, sometimes by explaining the latest Alexis drama, and sometimes just by focusing Patrick’s attention on what David deemed to be his latest crisis. Occasionally, David would surprise him by seeming to have sympathy for Rachel because she knew how wonderful Patrick was but had lost him. Patrick cherished those moments because he knew David was opening up to him and in a round about way, sharing the fear that David himself had.

But now here she was at the worst possible time.

“Patrick?”

“Rachel, what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here? I’ve been texting you for two days.”

Patrick could vaguely hear the others in the background. Alexis exclaiming, “Wait. Patrick is your finance?” He could hear Stevie asking in amusement “That’s Patrick’s ex-fiance? Not what I pictured.”

Patrick glanced up at David who had a mixture of emotions rolling across his face…shock that Rachel was here, guilt for having shared with Stevie, and just a hint of amusement for how this would play out. Patrick would get David for that later. David looked up and gave Patrick a reassuring smile. Patrick realized that he hadn’t responded to Rachel and everyone was waiting for him to make the next move.

“I didn’t want to respond because every time I do you take that as encouragement.” He realized that sounded harsh. He didn’t want to hurt Rachel. He knew he had already done that over the years by having an on again off again relationship with her. He did love her. He had known her since they were kids. But he wasn’t in love with her. Never truly felt a romantic love for her. He had been avoiding having a real conversation with her because he wasn’t sure how to admit that he never loved her the way she wanted him to for all those years. It was easier to just not respond. But now she was here and he knew he had to talk to her, be honest with her.

He took a deep breath and continued, “Look, maybe we should go somewhere and talk. We do have a lot to talk about.”

Rachel nodded as Alexis piped up, “You can use our room.” Patrick knew that she likely wanted to try and listen from the other side. If it were a different situation, he would have expected that line to come from David.

“Or we could just use Rachel’s room. I’m assuming you have one.” Patrick looked at Rachel to confirm. 

“Yea, come on.” 

Patrick got up from the table as everyone watched him. Glancing at David, Patrick noticed a look of apprehension. Once David realized Patrick was looking at him again, his look quickly morphed into encouragement. Patrick would assure David later that he had nothing to worry about. But first, he had to finish taking care of this. He slowly followed Rachel to her room.  
Once inside Patrick looked at anywhere but her. He didn’t know how to start this conversation.

“Please tell me that you are not the guy who Alexis was talking about.”

“What? No! That’s Ted. He’s the local vet and David tells me that Alexis is in love with him. But he’s dating one of our suppliers.”

Patrick glanced up and saw Rachel looking even more confused than she had been.

“Supplier? Supplier for what? I thought you were working as a business consultant or something. That’s what your mom said last time I saw her.”

“When was that?” Patrick knew he was avoiding the conversation that they needed to have but it was easier to talk about other things.

“About a month ago.”

Patrick sighed. His mom wasn’t taking things well. She questioned all of his decisions since he decided to finally break it off with Rachel for good and moved to Schitt’s Creek. She thought he was absolutely crazy when he told them that he was going into business with David. The last time he had talked to her was when he told his parents that he was now dating David. He actually went home for that conversation. His dad, who Patrick had always been closer to, just smiled and told Patrick that he was happy for him and would always love him but his mom just couldn’t or wouldn’t understand. And now apparently she was lying about what he was up to these days.

“Oh, well, that’s what I did when I first moved here and I still do a little in my spare time but I, uh, own a business with David. We run Rose Apothecary.”

“Rose Apothecary? That doesn’t seem like your type of store at all.”

“When were you in the store?”

“This afternoon. That guy who was sitting at the picnic table was there.”

“That’s David. But I was there all…” Patrick trailed off as he remembered that he had run out to get the permit renewal.

“So you attend family barbecues with your business partner a lot?”

“This is the first one actually. They wanted to celebrate…”

“Celebrate?”

He wasn’t sure the best way to have this conversation. It’s why he had been avoiding it for months. But he might as well just rip the band-aid off so to speak.

“To celebrate our four month anniversary.”

“That seems a random anniversary to celebrate for a store. Have you all been struggling?”

“Not for the store, for us. I’m dating David. David’s my boyfriend.” He couldn’t help the smile that seemed to blossom on his face but he also knew it wouldn’t be easy for Rachel to hear he had moved on from her.

“Your boyfriend.”

“Yea, listen Rachel.”

“Hang on. Give me just a second.”

He could see her processing and taking it all in. He had no idea what her reaction would be. He hoped she didn’t hate him for all the years he was with her but he also hoped she accepted him.

“It’s a lot to process. A year ago we were planning our wedding.”

“I know. I should have been up front with you. I wanted to love you like you deserve and I tried. But as the wedding got closer, I just didn’t think I could go through the rest of my life lying about this anymore. I’m sorry for hurting you.“

“I wish you would have told me sooner like before we ever were engaged. But I’m glad you told me now. I’m sorry that I’ve been texting you so much lately. Your mom tells me how much you miss me every time I run into her. Does she know?”

“Yea, and she doesn’t approve. Told me this was a phase I needed to get out of my system and then I should marry you and give her grandchildren. We haven’t spoken since.”

“Patrick, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

They stood looking at each other. Patrick wasn’t sure what was left to say. He wanted to get out of that room but didn’t know how to extract himself.

“Well, I should probably get back out there. You are more than welcome to still join us if you want but I understand if you don’t.”

“I think I’m going to pass. I’m not really ready to see you with the person you have moved on with. I’ll get there. Maybe someday we can do dinner. But I don’t think I can tonight.”

“I get that. Bye, Rachel.”

He reached out and gave her a hug. He felt that this chapter of his life was finally closed for good. He released her and headed for the door.  


As he opened the door, he heard her say, “Bye, Patrick.”

Once outside, he took a deep breath. He knew that all the Roses and Stevie would be dying to know what had happened. He was also pretty sure that while David would be dying to know he also wouldn’t ask and would try to pretend as though he didn’t care.

He walked back towards the table and saw Alexis, Moira, and Johnny all at the table. Glancing around, he spotted Stevie and David with their backs to him standing at the grill. Stevie was manning the grill while David was emphatically denying something. His hands were waving and Patrick could picture the look on his face part exasperation and part disbelief that Stevie would even suggest such a thing.

Alexis spotted him first. “Where’s Rachel? This was supposed to make up for her shitty day not make it worse.”

He noticed that David and Stevie turned around as soon as they heard Alexis’s question. One look at David and Patrick knew that while he was trying to be the supportive boyfriend, he was absolutely freaking out.

“She decided to forgo dinner. But she’s fine.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t sure what else Alexis was saying. Because he wasn’t worried about her. He was worried about his boyfriend who had turned back to face the grill and was pretending like he was doing something useful there. Patrick walked over to David and Stevie.

“Manning the grill I see.”

“I can man the grill.” David was all defensiveness. Patrick knew just which button to push. He knew David hated to seem like he didn’t know how to do normal ordinary things that everyone else did. Patrick had been slowly teaching or trying to teach David to cook. It normally ended up in a make out session when David was looking super adorable and clueless. The kitchen also tended to be an absolute disaster when they were done. After the last time, Ray had forbidden any more cooking lessons.

“Sure you can.” Patrick said with a smirk on his face.

Stevie gave Patrick a smirk also as she handed him the spatula and then slowly walked away. Patrick had never been more grateful for her weird intuition when it came to his relationship with David and just David himself.

“Everything ok?” Patrick had already assessed that David was worried but the way he nonchalantly threw out the question would have been a dead giveaway because David was never nonchalant about anything.

“Everything’s ok. She took it well. I think one day we might even be able to be friends. And I think she accepts who I am.”

“I’m glad.” David said sincerely. David knew that everything with Patrick’s mom wasn’t easy on him.

Patrick could tell that David was still nervous. “How about we finish grilling these last sliders and then leave your family to fend for themselves for the rest of the night.”

David shot him a skeptical look. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, Ray’s out of town at some real estate convention, so…”

David cut him off with arms flailing. “I’m sorry Ray’s out of town and we have been hanging out with my family instead of at your place. Why?”

Patrick just smirked. “Well, I was going to tell you to pack a bag for tonight when we went to the Julia Stiles-a-thon but you couldn’t go.”

“Well, if I would have known, I would have totally blown off my family.”

Patrick knew that wasn’t true. David would never let his family down if he could help it and that meant attending a barbecue to celebrate their four month anniversary even if he conveniently had forgotten to invite one of the honorees.

“Why don’t you go pack a bag for the whole weekend while I take these sliders off?”

“Can you also grab some sliders to go and some sides? You haven’t eaten yet and I’m still a little hungry.”

“Will do.”

Patrick watched as David told his family they were going to head out and then continue on to his room to pack a bag. He also saw a look exchanged between Stevie and David. He knew David was still worried and wanted to reassure him in private that he had nothing to worry about. He didn’t really want to do it with his entire family and Stevie 10 feet away which is why he suggested they take off. Patrick gathered food for himself and for David, said a quick goodbye to everyone, and then went to David’s room.

The door was open and he could see David just sitting on the bed. Patrick knocked on the frame and walked in. Immediately David jumped up and acted like he hadn’t just been staring into space. Patrick walked straight to David and kissed him with all his might.

“Wha?”

“I told you this afternoon that you had nothing to worry about. Rachel showing up today doesn’t change that. David nothing I ever felt with her compares to what I feel for you. Trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. From her or anyone else.”

Patrick had to shut himself up from telling David he loved him. He knew it was too early and that David would surely freak. He also didn’t want Rachel showing up to be associated in anyway with the first time that he told David he loved him.

Looking into David’s eyes he could tell that David had heard him and was overwhelmed. He pulled David in for one more kiss and then decided to break the serious atmosphere.

“Let’s head back to Ray’s. I’m hungry and I’m sure you need more sustenance than the half a dozen sliders you consumed while I was talking to Rachel.”

David rolled his eyes as he replied, “it was only 3. Stevie made me go man the grill with her.”

But Patrick could see the smile hiding below the surface. He leaned in for one more quick kiss and then pulled him towards the door.


End file.
